shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple Mercenaries Combat Units
The Temple Mercenaries are known for their belief in quality over quantity. They do not have as many members as other mercenary companies, but all there members are skilled. Carlita Blackthorn Carlita Blackthorn is the head of the Temple Mercenaries. She and her partner Scott Adams created the Mercenary Company from scratch with there own coin. When it comes to buisness deals and contracts she is in charge. Carlita was also the person who created the rule against working for the World Government. When she was asked by new memberes why she created it she would respond by telling them to fuck off. Carlita has a strong hatred for the World Government because of her past. Both her parents were killed by World Government agents. She even lost her brother a group of there assassins. Carlita first got into the mercenary life as a result of her familys death. She fought in a few battles against the World Government and made some coin. She later meet Scott Adams when he joined in and together they started there own organization. When they formed the Temple Mercenaries they wanted it to be more than just a group of cuthroats. There aim was to creat an organization that was more like a family. Carlita is 45 years old. She is also the creater of the Temple Smasher Fist, the main fighting style of the Temple Mercenaries. Kebushoku Haki User Busoshoku Haki user Scott Adams Scott Adams is Carlita partener and second in command of the Temple Mercenaries. When it comes to the field of battle he has full control. Scott leads the troops and Carlita simply follows. This is an understanding between the two of them that has held the group together. Scott was the one who came up with the rule to bane Devil Fruit. Scott sees them as a weakness and thoses who use them as a liability. True warriors should fight with their will and there will alone. Scott Adams is mainly known of the battle field for his power in battle and his cut throat tactics. It should also be said that Scott Adams does not screw over his men. He will however screw over other peoples men and the people he has been contracted by. Scott Adams is the greatest fighter inside of the Temple Mercenaries and is greatly known for his swordsmanship in the new world. . Scott Adams greatest regret at this moment in life is that he never faced off against White Beard. Scott Adams is 36. Kim Blackthorn Kim Blackthorn is the 17 year old daughter of Carlita Blackthorn. She is a user of her mothers Temple Smasher Fist. The style of fighting focuses on sending all the force of ones punch to a single point. Thanks to this effect of the syle she is able to do massive damage without haveing to use extreme amounts of force. Unlike her mother Kim is very sociable. She spends most of her time simply hanging out with the other crew memberes and playing her guitar. She does however train, but that is only when Scott holds his daily training drills. Thanks to this lack of dedication to her fist she is far weaker than she could be. Her mother constantly reminds her of this fact. Kim love of music comes from her father who was a bard. The guitar she carries around use to belong to him. His tales of his wifes glory and battles were passed down to thier daughter. Striving to be like her father she turns all of their encounters to song and plays them at whatever town they stop in at. Kim is unable to use any form of haki Kyo Blackthorn Kyo is Kim's twin sister. She is the daughter of Carlita. Kyo unlike her sister takes her training very serious. She studied Scott rahter than her mother and learned the blade. However when she got older she abandoned the sword and shield style as she found it to be too defensive. She wanted a style with more offensive power. After two mounths of studying eastern swordsmenship she decided she would switch again. She eventually found her place in knife fighting. There she could strike both quickly and unexspectedly. Her style of swordsmenship relies on quick attacks with a short blade that she renforces with haki. Kyo has a very malicious personality. The reason for this was her exsposure to combat at an early age. Unlike her sister Kim she pefered to hang around Scott and as such she witness many of his duels, unkown to him at the time. She soon became obsesed with the blade. It should be noted that Kyo is a pervert. She likes to watch people undress from the shadows. Luckily for the females abord there ship that only applies to men and men around her age group. Sora and Dachi Sora and Dachi are two twins that were born into the Temple mercenaries. Their parents were both members, but meet their fate in a battle against Whitbeard Pirates. With no real family for the two twins to go too after their parent's death they were raised by the Temple Mercenaries. Trained from the ground up by Scott. Once they reached their teens they abandoned the Sword and Shield style and took more towards the eastern style swordsmenship. Sora and Dachi are known as the Twin Terrors of the Temple Mercenaries and are capable of fighting on the same level as Scott. However it should be noted that Scott is still a better fighter than both of them. Sora and Dachi are also known by another name thant the Twin Terrors. They are also known as the greatest enemies to women. The two twins are womanizers taken to the extreme. The only thing that keeps their flirtatious behavior in cheeck is Scotts and Kim's constant Vigilance. When Scott is not around forceing them to train Kim is constantly blocking their game. Both Sora and Dachi are 18 years old. Oichi Oichi is another unfortunate soul born into this cruel world. Oichi parents are unkown as Third never cared to identify there bodies. Oichi is the daughter of a man and a woman who were killed during a Temple Mercenaries assult. After he killed her parents he began to pillage the house. While in the mist of his pillage he discovered that the family had a baby daughter. Feeling guilty Third took the daughter with him and returned back to the Temple Mercenaries ship. He raised the girl as his own daughter and told her a such. when she finally turned 18 he told her the truth. "Oichi response was that I don't care about dead people who never raised me. You are still my father." Oichi is the adopted daughter of Third. She is also considered to be one of the stronger members of the Temple Mercenaries. Oichi fights with a guitar that she plays before battle. The guitar trapps sound waves inside of it and is capable of amplifying the sound and sending it out as destructive vibrations. She usually transferes these sound waves through contact by wacking people with it. She can however send these sound waves out in a shock wave, but that attack hits all equally. Oichi is the childhood friend of Kim. She and Kim usually plays with each other. She too has a great love of music and this love is what brought her to fight in the manner that she does. It should be noted that Oichi does not skip out on her training and thus she was able to learn Kebushoku haki. Third The third, is a mercenary who has been with the Temples from the very begining. He was even offered a chance to make a rule that would govern over the organization as a whole. The rule he came up with was that all members must call him Third and not ask about his real name. Since then no one has been allowed to ask him his real name. Third is a marksmen with unbeliveable aim. Third was so skilled that he is able to hit a target at three hundred feet away with his pistol wiht perfect accouracy. Since Third reached the age of 20 he has never missed a shot. When asked how he completed this feat he said he never shot a shot that he knows he can't hit. Third has a bad habit of going places that he is not suppose to go, and takeing things he is not suppose to take. His thievery and spying skills have proven invaluable to the organization. However he has also caused them more trouble than any other member, and that includes Zanto, who murders people who are ugly. Third is also the man who killed Carlita's husband Romeo. The two got into an argument and Romeo tried to pull a knife out on Third. Third put a bullet into his skull. Carlita eventually forgave him, but the incident ruined there friendship. The fact that he killed Romeo is kept on the low. Rain Adams Rain is a member of the Temple mercenaries. He joined up when he was still a boy. He was recruited to the outfit after the Temple Mercenaries defended his home town from a group of pirates. His parents were killed in the attack by the pirate crew's captain. Rain joined the mercenaries because Scott would not let him live alone. He promised Rain that he would make him strong. Seeing an opportunity to avenge his dead parents Rain accepted Scott's offer and became his son. When Rain first joined he was trained by Carlita rather than by Scott. Carlita decided that this would be best as Scott would hold him to an extreme standard since he was now his son. Under Carlita Rain learned the Temple Destuction Fist. His skill in the art was exceptional and his fighting ability reached the level comparable to the older heads. With his new found power he wanted to hunt down the pirate that killed his original parents. When he asked Rosa to look into it he discovered that Scott had already hunted them down and killed every last one of them himself. He then confronted Scott about it and Scott told him he did not want his son living in hate. Rain hated him for a time, but later grew to understand. Rain is 19 years old. Personality wise Rain is calm and level headed. He never rushes into battle and always thinks up a plan before acting. He takes this mentality towards all areas of life. Rain is also a advent reader. He spends most of his time if not training inside of the ships study hall. Rain is Kyo main victim, luckily for him he does not know she is watching. Kebushoku and Busoshoku Haki user Tesla Adams Tesla Adams is Scott Adams 15 year old son. Like Kim Tesla had a great admiration of his opposite sex parent. His mother Alexia was an ex member of the cult of the red moon. She put more stock into tech than she did into blades and one's own fist. Tesla her son also agreed with this approach. However his father still forced him to train with the rest of the mercenaries. However he did not hinder Tesla's studies. Tesla fell in love with the power of electricity and eventually built a suit that could channel eletricity in massive amounts. He called it the Tesla Armor. With his Tesla armor and the basics of the Temple Destruction fist Tesla is not an opponet to be messed with. However his love for tech and lack of dedication hindred him from lerning haki. Personality wise Tesla is a bit snoby. He thinks that most people are idiots and tries to to talk much. He does speak to Kim some and to his adopted older brother. Other than thoses two he pretty much spends time by himself. It also should be known that Tesla has very twisted fits when he is on the battle field. He takes great joy in seein fear in his enemy eyes when he tuns one of their friends into a pile of smoldering ash. May Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Organization Category:Temple Mercenary